


A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Atsuya was always closed and cold until a little werewolf changed his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone could describe Fubuki Atsuya as a grumpy, selfish teen who cared about nothing and nobody other than himself. He lived in woods. Far from the village where he lived in before. He always had an isolated and lonely personality. Or at least since his parents died in an avalanche while returning from a trip when Atsuya was eight.

Atsuya never actually opened his heart to anyone after that. He was afraid of being hurt again. He was afraid of being left alone to cry himself to sleep every night. Of being forgotten by someone he loves the most. Of his heart being taken into care and then broken into tiny bits like glass.

Ever since Atsuya moved away, he didn't really feel anything at all. Sure, he still felt coldness from the winter breeze or the warm heat from his bed after he returned home from a rough day. He stopped schooling after the 8th grade and started working as a woodcutter. It wasn't much of a job, but that's all he could do.

Woodcutting was not something that a lot of people were doing. In fact, he was one of barely five people in the village who were doing that. There was a lot of job for him and couldn't consider the job as a failure. It gave him a hell lot of money not to mention.

But Fubuki Atsuya led a modest life. Nor money or women mattered to him. A lot of rich women would often come on his door to ask for marriage, but Atsuya refused each time. He knew that he'll find his other half when he sees her.

If Atsuya really had to be picky, a perfect wife for him would be the one that's good with children, passionate, who knows how to take care of house, who'll love to cuddle... But even though she wouldn't be like that, Fubuki Atsuya would still love her.

He heard that a lot of women go to a small lake near his house to relax. Atsuya would often chop wood there while trying to find his other half. But a lot of rich women would come there just to show off to him. And that made Atsuya gag with disgust and leave without a word.

One night, he was awoken by gunshots and cries that cut the silence of the night. Atsuya immediately wrapped a white fluffy scarf around his neck, put on a coat and grabbed a lantern as he got out in his yard. At first, he felt like he was freezing to death, but quickly got used to the feeling as a man with a shotgun ran near his territory.

"Hey you dumbass!" his monstrous roar made the hunter flinch and glance at him in surprise "Why in the sweet hell are you hunting deer in the middle of the night!?"

"But we aren't hunting a deer, Sir" the man cried on which Atsuya rose an eyebrow.

"Then what the hell are you chasing!?"

"A werewolf!"

Atsuya blinked. There couldn't be any werewolves in their area. All of them were eliminated ten years ago after they started to attack the villagers for unknown reasons. They had a discussion on which the most of people voted for the total elimination of werewolves in the area. They checked every corner of the forest.

How could one escape?

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Atsuya cried quickly grabbing a shotgun and a bag while running after the man. He hasn't been hunting for a long time. And werewolf that is. This better be good. Soon, they came across two paths.

"I'm going right, you check the left path" the man nodded as each set off on their path. Atsuya was really glad he brought a lantern with him. Everything in the forest was dark and you could barely see the sky because the trees were hiding it's beautiful moon and stars. Atsuya barely saw the path before him. He could feel it was bumpy and spiky.

And he suddenly tripped over something.

He groaned as his face hit the dirty puddle of water on the ground. He growled and sparred a glare at what he tripped and gasped in surprise as he saw small silvery purple puppy fainted on the ground. He never saw anything similar to it. Atsuya approached closer to the cub and lifted it up holding it by it's back leg.

The little puppy was covered in bruises, gashes, various wounds and cuts. There was also a big hole on the back leg that Atsuya wasn't holding. The bear killer was never so fascinated about an animal, but this time something was pulling him towards this one.

And suddenly, it opened it's eyes.

They were the same shade like Atsuya's.

Atsuya gasped in surprise. Those little teal irises were filled with terror and fright of what the little animal passed through. But before it's majestic eyes closed again, they were filled with complete comfort and trust.

Atsuya heard footsteps and quickly put the cub into his bag. The hunter came soon after asking Atsuya.

"Any traces of the werewolf?" Atsuya shook his head.

"No. But what does that werewolf look like?"

"It's large. Like, a bear large. And it has **that** look in it's eyes when you stare at it. Like it will steal your soul"

"Wow..."

"Sounds stupid..." the hunter rolled his eyes annoyed. He turned around to leave followed by Atsuya's roar "Wake me up one more time and you'll be the next bear I'll hunt!" as the man left. Atsuya headed back to his cottage. As he came back, he put a towel on his sofa and laid the puppy on it. Now that it was much lighter, Atsuya saw it wasn't a puppy, but a werewolf cub.

"What did I get myself into?" he mumbled getting some bandages and antiseptic. He first had to take care of the big wound on cub's damaged leg which would be a big problem if the wound got infected in any way. He was surprised that the cub didn't let out any whimpers or howls of terror and pain. The cub didn't even flinch.

Atsuya was soon done and, as he was about to leave, heard whimpers and saw the cub tossing and turning in his sleep.

'That idiot' Atsuya grumbled in his mind 'If he doesn't stop he'll ruin the bandages' Atsuya took the cub in his embrace and carried him to his room and on his bed. He turned towards the cub so that the two were facing each other. Atsuya couldn't help, but smile at the little wolf's face before closing his eyes and falling into dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Atsuya woke up to warm rays of sunlight burning his face. He groaned turning around to avoid the morning sun, but to no avail since the sun started to burn his back. Atsuya groaned and tossed the blanket over his head while grumbling.

"Gosh, I hate summer. The snow is still here, but hell, the sun kills everything in it's path" after the blanket started to get warmer, Atsuya had no choice than finally getting up. He blinked sleepily as he tossed the blanket off and yawned. While stretching, he saw something sticking from behind his bed.

Atsuya rubbed his eyes.

It was a fluffy silvery-purplish tail. Atsuya couldn't recall where he has seen that fur before, but then remembered what happened yesterday. Going to to forest to chase a wolf and then finding a small wolf cub in the middle of the forest.

"Hey you!" Atsuya roared and saw how the fluffy tail suddenly bristled before disappearing from the sight. Atsuya cocked his head before sitting up, putting on his bear slippers and walking to the edge of his bed.

He let out a gasp in surprise.

There was not a wolf cub anymore, but a small boy with wolf ears and a tail covered by a warm and heavy looking blanket. Atsuya could swear he wasn't taller than his waist. He still saw the unwell fed and wounded wolf cub he saved yesterday from the hunters.

But what impressed him the most was the fact of how his features and hair resembled Atsuya himself.

He tried to approach to him, but the little werewolf immediately got up on all fours and hissed. Even though it should have seemed intimidating, Atsuya only chuckled at his cuteness. He grabbed the boy by the hair and lifted him up to check how tall he was. He was, indeed, not taller than Atsuya's waist.

Even though, the blanket was still around him, the werewolf boy was still blushing madly. He started to struggle, but Atsuya didn't budge to let him go. The cub glared and scratched Atsuya who hissed and let him go. The boy rolled into a ball inside the blanket and sheltered himself from Atsuya.

Atsuya cussed his small size and looked at his arm where the cub scratched him.

There was no wound.

Atsuya blinked in surprise before staring shocked at the little blanket (cinnamon) rolled boy. He approached to him and knelt beside the blanket. He did an experimental poke on which the boy shivered and rolled backwards away. Atsuya chuckled slightly and went to his closet. He could feel that the boy was spying him through the blanket. He placed some of his clothes next to him and went to get out of the room.

"Knock on the door when you put on your clothes" Atsuya said leaving the door and locking the doors behind him. He already knew that the windows inside the room were locked because he never had a reason to open them. After few silent minutes of small rustles of clothes inside the room, Atsuya heard a knock on the doors.

He unlocked the door and slowly walked inside. He almost started to laugh as he saw how baggy the clothes on the other boy looked. And the fact that clothes on him were upside down made him even cuter than before. The boy pouted in a tsundere mod and crossed his arms turning away his head in annoyance.

Atsuya had to admit that even though he just met the kid, he already started to have a connection to him.

"Are you hungry?" Atsuya asked with and smiled sadly as he heard his small stomach grumble.

'When was the last time this kid had a proper meal?' Atsuya gestured the boy to follow him into the kitchen on which he replied with a small nod. Atsuya noticed how slow the cub was and then remembered his leg injury. He knelt with his back towards the werewolf and sighed.

"Hop on" the werewolf nodded shyly before trying to climb on his back, but only to stumble on his back. Was the werewolf really that weak? Atsuya didn't say a word as he turned around and picked up the wolf carrying him to the kitchen in a bridal style. He could feel the werewolf blushing and he was too.

As he came to the kitchen, he sat the little werewolf on one chair and went to get something from the drawer. As he was about to reach for some cereals, he remembered...

What do werewolves eat?

"Hey you" Atsuya stated capturing other's attention with ease "What do you werewolves eat?"

The kid didn't answer.

"Do you eat cereals?"

Again, the little werewolf didn't answer.

Atsuya glanced him with a confused and puzzled gaze. The werewolf couldn't talk and could barely understand him. Maybe he had a human form, but nobody taught him how to speak. This time he stared at the werewolf while saying the name of the food.

"Do cereals sound good?" the werewolf nodded. Atsuya took a box of cereals from the drawer and put them in two bowls. He was careful to chose the ones for small kids because of how young the werewolf was and so his teeth wouldn't break. He put the bowls on the table and poured in some milk as he sat down.

"Itadakimasu" Atsuya said before digging in. He saw that the silver werewolf was not eating, but staring at him.

"It... Ita..." the werewolf mumbled. Atsuya rose his head in confusion and curiosity to see the small boy repeating what Atsuya said.

The little werewolf was trying to speak.

Atsuya couldn't have been happier.

"Ita... Da... timasu..." Atsuya chuckled putting down his meal and staring at the werewolf with a smile. The werewolf stared at him in confusion as Atsuya started.

"Repeat after me... Ita-Daki-Masu"

"Ita-Dati-Masu" Atsuya's gaze softened.

"One more time... Ita-Daki-Masu"

"Ita-Daki-Masu... Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimas..." Atsuya smiled as he finally started to eat and so did the werewolf cub. He seemed to enjoy Atsuya's cooking. Not that he cooked it, but the little wolf still appreciated it. Atsuya couldn't really focus on his meal because of how happy the little werewolf cub looked while eating.

Atsuya had a feeling like he was rising a child, but he didn't mind it. Actually, he had a lot of fun.

Atsuya had a feeling that this could be beginning of a great relationship...


End file.
